Reason
by Andian
Summary: He couldn't really bring himself to care anymore. It was just the usual routine, endless repeating itself.


It hadn't always been like this.

The blank look. The undefinable noise he made. Repeating almost the same day over and over again.

No it really hadn't been like this before.

There had been something different before. Sometimes he could almost remember what. But he didn't cared back them.

Too much had been going on to really care about such small things as reason.

Today he hadn't really time to care either.

''Perry the platypus! I see you have already seen my new invention.'' He didn't listened to the doctor. Instead he ran towards him, jumping up, trying to punch the remote out of his hand.

The handcuffs closed around his arms, pulling him down.

Dizzy he lied on the ground, staring up at the doctor, smiling vicious at him.

''You didn't thought it would be that easy, did you?'' The man was waving his fingers dismissive at him. ''You won't be able to stop me. Not today.''

He turned to his machine, not stopping rambling about its greatness.  
>Again he didn't listened. This time because he just didn't cared.<p>

His eyes wandered to the locks of the handcuffs. Small, almost invisible. He tried to move his arms.

Painful. But it would be manageable.

He leaned his head to his side. Twisting his hands, he picked the wire out of his head.

Like usually the doctor hadn't thought about frisking.

The wire glided of. Inwardly he cursed. The doctor was almost finished with his speech, already tipping wildly on the remote.

Time was running up.

Another try and this time it slipped in the hole. He fumbled with the wire, his arm starting to hurt from the way he had to twist it.

''And now be prepared for your doom!''

The lock snapped open with a click. He turned to the other, not bothering with the wire again, just forcing it open.

He scratched his arm when he pulled it out. He ignored the pain.

Jumping on his feet, he crossed the room.

''How did you managed to escape?'' After all the years he still managed to sound surprised.  
>He had never figured out how much of the doctor was show and how much reality.<p>

Kicking him away from the machine, he decided that it didn't mattered.

The doctor felt to the floor.  
>Inside of him he could feel the usual flare-up of cold delight at the painful wince of the doctor.<p>

It didn't last long. Again he concentrated on the fight.

It was over. The doctor lied on the floor and he quickly turned to the machine.

If he had listened to him he might had an idea how to stop the machine. So he just started to randomly press buttons hoping it would stop the flashing red light of the machine.

''Starting sequence activated. Ten seconds left.''

Probably he should have seen that coming. He turned around to the doctor, hoping he could somehow force the man to turn off his own invention.

The look the man's eyes was like always a mix of hate and fear.

He'd sighed but it wasn't worth the time. Looking back at the machine he noticed a pipe. Steam came out of it.

Had been something about heating up the air, hadn't it. Accompanied with another story of another traumatic childhood experience.  
>The usual course of actions.<p>

Let's just blow it up, he thought suddenly tired.

He could probably stuff something into the pipe but the voice was still counting down and already at four.

The pipe looked hot. He gripped it and wanted to scream.  
>It was hot. He could feel the heat even through his fur.<p>

Ignore it, he told himself. Just get it over with.

He bent the pipe, effectively blocking the way of the steam.

His hands were screaming at him to stop. He would have blisters, but right now it didn't mattered.

The machine made a weird noise, a deep grating and he made a step back. The grating got louder and for a moment he could almost see the gears failing to the work in the growing pressure inside of the machine.

It exploded, a wave of pure heat unfurling, and then the impact threw him of his feet.

Maybe he had been unconscious. He didn't really thought so.

But when he stumbled back to his feet, a loud beeping in his ears, the doctor had disappeared.

He didn't bothered looking for him.

He made his way back to their house. The fur of his hands was burnt.  
>''Oh, there you are Perry.'' They were standing in puddle of water. Candace was mumbling something about a giant ice castle, just melting away.<p>

He didn't listened.

He had time again. Time to think.  
>It hadn't always been like this, he thought.<br>There hadn't been a time before he spend his days keeping a incompetent scientist from keeping over three states and having to pretend to be a stupid platypus in the meanwhile.  
>But there had been a time when he could bring himself to care. A time when he could endure it all because he know the reason.<br>Maybe he just forgot it. Maybe there never really was one.

It didn't really mattered in the end.  
>Nothing really did.<p> 


End file.
